1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greeting cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional greeting cards are ordinarily printed on a folded piece of heavy paper. They often use a two-part message: The first part of the message is imprinted on the outside of the card and is visible before the card is opened. The second part of the message is imprinted on the inside of the card and can not be read until after the card is opened.
The first part of the message is used to prime the reader for the upcoming second part. After the reader has seen the first part of the message, the card is opened and the second part of the message is read. This arrangement is commonly used to convey a joke, using the second part of the message to deliver the punch line.
While conventional greeting cards work well to convey two-part messages, alternate methods of conveying these messages provide variety in a field where variety is a desirable attribute.